Time Machine
by Cheshire ShiroNeko
Summary: Just because of a phone call she got from Akashi, Tetsumi and Kagami's relationship will put into test. Will she fight what she and Kagami had or will give in to her past and love Akashi again? CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1 - Exchange of Hearts

**Time Machine** ~ a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic

 **Author:** Cheshire ShiroNeko

 **Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko, Kagami x Kuroko and various others

 **Summary:** Just because of a phone call she got from Akashi, Tetsumi and Kagami's relationship will put into test. Will she fight what she and Kagami had or give in to her past and love Akashi again?

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Kuroko's Basketball, sadly. But Christmas is coming near! The anime's on my list ^_~**

 **Warning:** Rated T for some words. Genderbend, Love Triangle, Post-Jabberwock

 **Notes:** On the end of this chapter. For now, enjoy this!

* * *

 _If we had an exchange of hearts_  
 _Then you'd know why I fell apart_  
 _You'd feel the pain when the mem'ries start_  
 _If we had an exchange of hearts_

 _~ Exchange of Hearts (David Slater)_

* * *

"To solve the difference of…" The Math teacher's voice trailed off in Kuroko Tetsumi's ears as she silently slumped her head on her desk.

She doesn't really care about Algebra right now. All she needed right now is to rest, or much better, sleep.

Blame Riko for their afternoon-til-night training.

"Geez, Math-san, please go away." Tetsumi mumbled. "I don't have time for your complicated problems right now, I have ones too."

But the subject either didn't notice her as usual, or having fun torturing her. Like now…

"So to get the 'X' in this…" The teacher's voice trailed off again but that statement ran the gears of Tetsumi's brain. She sat up straight and tapped the pen on her notebook which is lying on her desk open.

 _How to get the 'X'?_ Tetsumi thought. _Hmm… seduce him. But if that person is Akashi Seijuurou, you'll probably lose. After all, 'he is absolute'._ Tetsumi shook her head. _Tetsumi, you're absolutely crazy._

"…so it's easy right? But do you know that there's much more simpler way for that? Just…" The voice trailed off again as Tetsumi's mind operated again.

 _Simpler way? Get him a drink with the love potion mixed with it._ Tetsumi thought. _Although that's suspicious enough because he knew I'm not the type to go to Kyoto from Tokyo just to give him a measly drink!_ She widened her eyes and slapped herself. _Tetsumi, what are you thinking?! Akashi-kun's not even your ex! Not just that, you already had a boyfriend! You're shameful!_

And on cue the bell rang startling the students who were dozing off, including her, and that surprised Kagami Taiga, her boyfriend, which sat in front of her.

When their teacher left, Kagami looked at her worriedly. "Tetsumi, are you okay?"

The latter reluctantly nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm just tired."

"I am too, but Coach is correct. If we wanted to prove everyone that our victories aren't miracles, then we should practice harder." Kagami caressed her hair. "So just bear it for a while, okay?"

Tetsumi wordlessly nodded.

"Kuroko Tetsumi-kun?" The latter looked up and saw the class president who called her from the door.

Tetsumi raised her hand. "Yes, Hayato-kun?"

Hayato looked shocked when she saw her classmate raised her hand and was actually there but regained her composure. "U-uhmm, our adviser wants to talk to you. She's at the teacher's room."

Kagami and Tetsumi looked at each other confusedly. "Tetsumi, did you fail at something?"

She took a deep breath, her baby blue eyes radiated worry. "I… don't think so."

"Well to find out about that…" Kagami stood from his seat and got his and her things and offered his hand. "…let's go?"

Tetsumi nodded and held Kagami's hand before she stood up and walked to the teacher's room while holding each other's hands.

* * *

"Break for fifteen minutes!" Akashi's loud voice boomed inside Rakuzan basketball court. Hearing the good news the players slumped on all fours everywhere. The ones who still had energy, namely the first stringers, walked to the bench and got their drinks.

"I'm gonna go distribute drinks." Mibuchi said and carried a tray of water bottles.

Hayama smiled as he put down his water bottle and looked at his fellow Uncrowned General. "Mother hen as ever, huh Reo-nee?"

"Hah! I'm gonna go too!" Nebuya exclaimed happily and carried a tray too to follow Mibuchi.

Hayama, who was surprised at this, spat the water from his mouth. "What?! No shit!"

But Hayama's reaction met a basketball on his face.

Akashi's poker face didn't gave anything. "Don't spit water anywhere. No curses either. Unless you're a witch."

Laughter echoed in the gym while Hayama looked like he wanted a hole to jump in. Akashi snickered at it, but it faltered when he heard a familiar ringtone. Getting his phone from his sports bag, his smile vanished when he realized who the caller is.

He doesn't had any choice but to answer it. "Father, you called."

" _Yes, I am."_ His father, Akashi Masaomi answered. _"I called because I wanted to let you know that I told your adviser and your coach that you're taking half day today."_

He frowned. "Why?"

" _I will tell you the details later, but I want you to personally fetch Kuroko Tetsumi and go here at the manor with her."_ Masaomi replied.

Even though Akashi wanted to ask for more as to why Kuroko Tetsumi was needed, he didn't pry at all. "Of course Father."

" _Be here as soon as possible."_ Masaomi reminded. _"Bye Seijuurou."_

The latter nodded and ended the call without a word.

"Err… Sei-chan?"

Akashi looked up to Mibuchi. "Yes, what is it?"

"The daughter of Coach's birthday would be today and everyone's invited." He explained. "So… you going?"

The red-head took a deep breath. "I'll pass, Mibuchi. The coach knew I'm taking half day today, I need to… arrange some important matters."

"Aww… so Akashi-captain wouldn't join us?" Hayama said disappointedly. "That would be a shame, I think Shirogane-coach's daughter would like to see him again!"

"I don't have time for that." Akashi immediately replied knowing that Shirogane Yui, their coach's daughter, is Akashi's '#0 fan' and has a big crush on him. "But no one should slack today. If I learn that you guys will slack or even ditch your training, your training menu will be ten times greater than it is now."

Everyone who is within earshot gasped and the others who were completely clueless asked the ones who knew and gasped also.

"I won't slack."

"Definitely not!"

"If that happens…"

"…we'll be opening the doors of hell…"

"If I slack, I'll die!"

Akashi could only smirk at that. "Oh, by the way, tomorrow we'll conduct the try-outs for the player who'll replace Mayuzumi and make the first string complete. Anyone interested are free to sign up to Coach. That's it, and go back to practice."

"Yes Captain!" His teammates answered loudly and got back to their unfinished training regimen.

When he finally maked sure that everything is fine, he tapped the 'Contacts' icon from his touch screen phone and swiped until it stopped at the contact names starting letter 'K'. After some minutes of staring at the screen he reluctantly tapped Tetsumi's name and tapped the 'Call' icon before placing it beside his ears. After four rings, the other line answered.

" _Hello?"_

It was not the blank, emotionless voice of Kuroko Tetsumi. Rather, it's the arrogant, overconfident voice of Kagami Taiga.

"I'm sorry but I think I tapped Kuroko's name and not yours, Kagami." He calmly explained but in reality he was close on throwing his phone. For a reason he doesn't know. He just don't like the person.

Maybe because Kagami's the reason why Tetsumi changed and became who she is now?

Ah, screw it.

" _Uhmm, about that, Tetsumi's inside the teacher's room talking to our advisor about something. I borrowed her phone to text Tatsuya about something because my load expired and the battery of my phone went empty, that's why her phone's with me."_ Kagami explained, then Akashi heard a faint click. _"Speaking of, here she is."_

" _Taiga-kun, who's that?"_

What's with the first name basis? Are they… already in a relationship?

Akashi's heart pained in that thought and because of that he was this close on throwing the phone, step on it, go to Tokyo riding on a jet plane and erase Kagami's existence on earth like a child with power fetish having a tantrum.

" _It's Akashi."_

" _Akashi-kun?"_ When Tetsumi spoke his name, last name but still his name, his heart calmed down. He heard a faint shuffle before her voice was now in full volume. He assumed she got the phone from Kagami's grip. _"Hello Akashi-kun? Is there anything you need?"_

He badly wanted to say 'you', but he can't. "Are you taking the half day today?"

" _H-how did you know about that?"_

"You don't need to know." Akashi answered. "So I want you to be ready, because I had to take you to Kyoto."

The Rakuzan's basketball captain could imagine Seirin's phantom player's confused baby blue eyes. _"But why?"_

"I refuse to answer." Akashi said and Tetsumi knew it is equivalent to 'I don't know'. She knew how he hated situations that was not in his control. "So be ready, I'll fetch you within an hour. Bye."

He heard Tetsumi took a deep breath. _"Y-yeah, bye."_

A beep sound was heard before Akashi puts the phone in his bag again. Facing the Uncrowned Generals who were doing warm-ups he said. "I need to go now. Mibuchi, look out."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Mibuchi answered excitedly.

* * *

 **Shiro:** *facepalms* I know I should focus on Melody of Afterlife but I got a major writer's block! When I got inspiration because of the two songs I heard, my writer's soul came back… but with another idea! GRRRR!

 **Jewel:** Ooops, our cat's furious.

 **Shiro:** Shut up!

 **Jewel:** By the way, those songs are titled 'Time Machine by Six Part Invention' and 'Back To December by Taylor Swift'

 **Kuroko:** That explains the title then. But why didn't you add the Back to December? You know… 'Time Machine back to December'?

 **Akashi:** I think the author had an acceptable reason why she chose the 'Time Machine' title with no addition.

 **Shiro:** Yeah, it's too long.

 **Akashi:** *glare, evil smirk* Hoh?

 **Shiro:** 'Kay fine, I'm lazy. And it's too long. And it's corny. But I like it. I'm just lazy, that's all.

 **Jewel:** And I think the title does not fit the story.

 **Kagami:** Please tell me why am I included in the love triangle?

 **Jewel:** Because I'll give you Shiro in MoA if that happens.

 **Shiro:** What?! I thought it's Izuki or Kiyoshi?! Oh come on, I'm planning for AoKagaKise in there aside from AkaKuroKaga!

 **Jewel:** Who's the author now?

 **Shiro:** I am, but you are my proof-reader! You can edit it, you know!

 **Jewel:** Glad you know.

 **Kagami:** Another love triangle for me?!

 **Shiro:** Not bad for me, too bad for you. *smirks*

 **Kagami:** *facepalms* Akashi… traits are too contagious nowadays.

 **Akashi:** Are you applying my traits are like viruses?

 **Shiro:** It's true. Truth hurts, lies kill.

 **Akashi:** You peasant.

 **Kagami:** *sighs* I don't understand you guys.

 **Kuroko:** Stop it Shiro. And don't tell me you're also joining us here like what you did in MoA.

 **Shiro:** Oh, you wouldn't know. *smirks*

 **Zoro:** So please review or the author would not update immediately. **Reviews = Fast Updates**

 **Shiro:** 0_0 Roronoa Zoro?! WTF are you doing here?! Are you lost?!

 **Zoro:** …Maybe…

 **Akashi:** *sighs* Ignorant fools.

 **Jewel:** Well, boys will always be boys.

(I'll kill myself if you don't like my convo omake. Promise.)


	2. Chapter 2 - Passenger Seat

_And I've got all that I need_

 _Right here in the passenger seat_

 _Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

 _Knowing that she's inches from me_

 _~ Stephen Speaks (Passenger Seat)_

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 2~**

Tetsumi knocked at the teacher's room and opened it to take a peek. When she saw her homeroom teacher-adviser looking at her expectantly, she silently sighed and opened the door fully, revealing herself.

"Good morning, Shizuka-sensei."

Shizuka Yukino nodded from her cubicle. "Please come in, Kuroko-kun." She sighed tiredly. "Been waiting for you. When you opened the door I thought it was a ghost, but knowing you…" She trailed off and Tetsumi understood.

"Yes, sorry about that and for being late." She said when she finally stood before her teacher.

"Okay, I'll go straight to the point." Shizuka said, her face confused but at the same time serious. "Your parents called me and they told me that you're going to take half-day today because of a family reunion in Kyoto. Is it true?"

 _Kyoto?_ Tetsumi thought. _What Kyoto? Family reunion? No one had gone for so long and arrived anyway, so why family reunion?_

She suddenly remembered the sad voice of her mother saying something (she never knew why it is sad).

" _Someone will fetch you later. He'll call you and take you to Kyoto. I'm sorry for doing this, Tetsumi."_

"Kuroko-kun?"

Her teacher snapped out of her thoughts. "About that… y-yes, I do remember about them saying that."

"Oh, okay." Shizuka immediately wrote something on a paper and gave it to Tetsumi. "Here. Give it to the guard and he'll let you go out. Enjoy your reunion, Kuroko-kun."

The latter nodded and accepted the paper. "Yes, thank you Shizuka-sensei. Bye." She said before bowing.

Tetsumi did not notice the slight nod of her teacher and got back to her previous work as she slowly walked outside of the teacher's room with the paper on her hand.

 _What's the meaning of this?_ Tetsumi thought, but she never got any answer at all. All that she could do now is to sigh and put the paper in her pocket.

"…borrowed her phone to text Tatsuya about something because my load expired and the battery of my phone went empty, that's why her phone's with me."

She saw Kagami explain in her phone, so she decided to show up. "Speaking of, here she is." Kagami said while looking at her and pointing at the phone.

"Taiga-kun, who's that?" Tetsumi said while frowning.

"It's Akashi." Kagami answered.

Her frown deepened, her mind became more confused. "Akashi-kun?" _Why would he call?_ She thought as she got the phone from Kagami's hands. "Hello Akashi-kun? Is there anything you need?"

" _Are you taking the half day today?"_

 _What's with the world today?_ Tetsumi's mind wanted to explode right here, right now. "H-how did you know about that?"

" _You don't need to know."_ Akashi answered. _"So I want you to be ready, because I had to take you to Kyoto."_

 _Does that mean Akashi-kun is the 'he' that mom's talking about? The one who'll fetch me and take me to Kyoto?_ Tetsumi thought. "But why?"

" _I refuse to answer."_

She sighed inwardly. So even the great Akashi Seijuurou does not know the answer.

" _So be ready, I'll fetch you within an hour. Bye."_ He continued with his authorative but elegant voice.

Tetsumi took a deep breath. "Y-yeah, bye." As soon as she ended the call, she met the confused expression of Kagami. "What now, Taiga-kun."

"What did he told you?"

"Akashi-kun will be here in an hour." Tetsumi answered. "Maybe he'll do something in his school in the span of 10 minutes, because as long as I remember the train ride would be 40 minutes, but I suspect he'll go here by chaffeur, so 50 minutes since it's not rush hour right now."

"And why would he go here?"

Tetsumi sighed silently again. She knew her boyfriend was jealous, but then again, she knew Kagami knew that Akashi was her first love and heartbreak. "I think my parents sent him to fetch me. I mean, Shizuka-sensei called me because my parents called her that I'm taking half day today because I'm going to Kyoto."

"So where's the connection?"

Her boyfriend is so slow, slower than the turtle, sorry about that. "Taiga-kun, Akashi-kun knew I'm taking half day today, and he said I'm gonna get ready because he'll fetch me and take me to Kyoto, got it?"

"Oh… okay…" Kagami said. "So… you're going to be absent this afternoon, I'm gonna go to the next subject since I won't be." Kagami took a peck on Tetsumi's lips. "Bye Tetsumi. I love you."

Tetsumi slightly smiled even though there's a slight pain that she felt in her heart. "Yeah, I love you too Taiga-kun."

* * *

More or less than an hour later, Akashi finally arrived in front of Seirin High gates. As soon as he stepped out of the car, everyone immediately recognized him.

"Hey, that's Akashi Seijuurou, right?"

"Yeah, the heir of Akashi conglomerate!"

"Really? So he's also one of the Generation of Miracles?"

"A captain at that!"

"That means he's so powerful."

"Not just that, he's also a singer!"

"Wait, did you just say he's also an actor?"

"Yeah, he's also a model!"

"Waaah! The man of my dreams!"

"Akashi-sama! I love you!"

"Can I have your babies?"

Akashi fought the urge to shake his head. It's not his choice to be a model, but since the Generation of Miracles were chosen to be the models of National Sports Magazine when they were in the middle school, opportunities flocked in his doorstep not just to be a model but also an actor. His father approved of that as long as it does not affect his education. He works as a part-time actor, but he only accepts projects that won't hassle his schedule. He was also forced to be a singer when one of his co-workers heard his voice, a singer on the top of that. He does not have established love team, but it means more fans to dream of him.

So instead of driving away his fans, all he did was to lean on his car, making his fans nosebleed or fantasize him or be jealous (in case of boys and boys at heart) or… think what you want to think.

But there's three avid fans who were brave enough to approach him. "Uhmm, Akashi-sama… can you-"

"Am I late?"

Akashi turned to see his fans' salvation, Kuroko Tetsumi, with an apologetic expression on her eyes.

The three fans looked at Tetsumi with an I-want-to-kill-her-for-disrupting-us expression.

Akashi flashed a slight smile. "No, Kuroko. I just arrived."

People gasped…

"Did Akashi just fetch someone in our school?"

"Wait, I don't remember her at all!"

"Lucky girl…"

…but the two just ignored them.

Tetsumi nodded in understanding, ignoring the fact that the pain in her heart whenever she's with Kagami vanished when he saw the familiar hair color of Akashi. "So… let's go now?"

"Of course." He answered and opened the seat beside driver's seat. When Tetsumi got in, he closed it and went to the driver's seat before driving off.

"This is so like you."

Akashi glanced at the person beside him who wore a distant smile before looking back on the road. "What do you mean?"

"Wanting to drive the car on your own than your drivers."

He shrugged. "You cannot really enjoy the view outside the car if you're not the one driving it. Besides, our drivers are either sick or busy so I'm free to drive this." He said with a proud smile. "Why? Is the other one… not fond of driving?"

Tetsumi sighed for the nth time that day. "No. He said 'I don't want to tire my hands on a measly steering wheel'."

Both of them laughed. "Well, we're opposites. You could say that I and the other Akashi Seijuurou are north and south."

"North and south?" Tetsumi's smile grew wider. "Who's the north?"

"I am." Akashi immediately answered.

"Oh come on." Tetsumi reacted. "You know as much as I know that the other one won't agree with you. He'll counterreact that-"

"-he's the north." Akashi finished with a smile. "As if he's the north Kuroko. If we're a BL ship, I'm sure he's the uke."

"Uh uh, I beg to differ. I always think you're the uke Akashi-kun." Tetsumi replied. "He's the dominant type."

Akashi gave her a stink eye as they stopped at red light. "You know that I am also the dominant type."

"Okay, he's more dominant."

"No, I am more dominant than him."

"He is."

"No, he's not."

"He is."

"I am."

"He is."

"Give it up, I am."

"No, he is."

"I. Am."

"He. Is."

They looked at each other for more or less than a minute before laughing their ass off. They felt at home with each other, and it was like they had gone back to their middle school. The time that they are still close with each, the time that they still understand each other…

The time that they are in love with each other.

Tetsumi was the one who first refrained from laughing. "You know… I missed you."

Akashi glanced at her for a moment before driving off again when the traffic lights turned green. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I also missed the times like this." Tetsumi replied. "This is so nostalgic. I hope we could be like this again even if we're not schoolmates anymore."

The red-head flashed a smile. "Of course. I miss those times too."

The both of them were surprised when the radio suddenly turned on.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, it seems that our driver forgot to turn off the automatic radio power-on alarm." Akashi gestured to turn off the radio, but Tetsumi's hand stopped him.

The teal-head girl shook her head. "No. Don't you recognize the song?"

Both Akashi and Tetsumi went silent for less than a minute before they looked at each other and said something together.

"All of Me, JM de Guzman version."

They laughed again.

"That's the only thing that we agreed on songs' new versions." Akashi said when they already stopped laughing.

Tetsumi hummed in agreement. "Well, JM de Guzman's version of All of Me is much better than John Legend's or any other versions."

They did not realize that while they are having a good time, what's waiting ahead of them is a bad news that will change their lives.

* * *

"Thank you very much!" The Maji Burger's cashier said happily while the other customers looked at Kagami, and/or his tray with a mountain of burgers, and/or the bandage in his hand, incredulously. Sighing, he sat down in his usual seat, unwrapped a burger and started eating it while looking out of the transparent glass wall.

On a side note, he ditched from his classes.

His thoughts were on what happened earlier.

 _Kagami silently looked from the window at the flocking girls and boys near the gate. Looking closer, he realized that the reason for the noisy crowd is none other than Akashi Seijuurou._

 _Not just that, he even had more fans than Kise has!_

 _A moment later, he saw Tetsumi (already used about Tetsumi's misdirection since he's already her boyfriend, although he knew he should practice more) approaching the red-head, talked for a moment before proceeding to get into the car._

 _But he did not miss the slight happy smile that Tetsumi wore._

 _She won't smile up until her eyes even if she's with Kagami._

 _The latter did nothing but to walk to the men's room, lock it, and punch the mirror in front of him when his heart refused to calm down. When he saw his knuckles bleeding, he decided to go to the infirmary and let the nurse dress his wounds before finally ditching his next class._

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt presence beside him. Turning to the other side he saw Aomine who already ate the hamburger he stole from Kagami's tray, and Kise who looked apologetic.

"Aominecchi, don't just get food from others like that!"

Unfortunately, the indigo-haired teen ignored his companion. "Oi Kagami, what's with the sad face?" Aomine said as Kise sat across Kagami's table. The GoM's ace then followed the copycat and sat beside him.

"Yeah, I thought you're already together with Kurokocchi, so I don't get why-" He was stopped when Aomine accidentally spat the hamburger in front of him. "Ewww, Aominecchi!"

"What the fuck did you just say?! That this Bakagami's already Tetsu's boyfriend?!"

"Wait, did you call me Bakagami, Ahomine?!"

"Want a taste of hell?!"

They met an angry backpack of Kise. "Will you please stop? And yes, Aominecchi, they're already together for Pluto's sake!" Kise confirmed.

"You…" Aomine fumed, but forced himself to calm down (while Kise wiped himself with 'eww' and 'yuck' SFX). After some moments, he continued. "Look Kagami, if you hurt Tetsu, you're going to pay to not just only me, but also to every other Generation of Miracles, not to mention Seirin."

"Especially Akashicchi." Kise added. "And Momoicchi."

"Yeah, we're that overprotective of our phantom sixth man, or woman." Aomine said. "But still, I can't believe you two are already in a relationship."

Kagami sighed as he opened another hamburger, his face projected sadness when he remembered what happened earlier… again. "Yeah, we're together, but maybe her heart still belongs to someone else."

The two GoM members looked at each other for a second. The both of them knew who Kagami was talking about.

"W-why Kagamicchi? Why did you think that?"

Kagami told the both of them what happened earlier, and what he saw in the gates.

But the answer he got was a punch in a head from Aomine.

"You're really an idiot, aren't you?" Aomine said when Kagami was about to retort. "You're her boyfriend and all but you still don't get it! You're one helluva useless boyfriend if that happens!"

But surprisingly Aomine received the punch he gave from Kagami earlier, this time it was from the pinkette who ditched her class just to find the indigo-head. "You're the useless one, Dai-chan!" Momoi exclaimed. "Do you know that I've been searching you for hours now?!"

"Satsuki! What are you doing here?"

"Fetch you, what else?!" Momoi said, but her mood drastically changed when she saw Kise and Kagami. "Oh, hey there Ki-chan, Kagamin! What's with the long face?"

"Kise, explain." Aomine said.

The latter showed anime-like/crocodile tears. "Eh?! But why me?"

"Just explain, Ki-chan! Did you make Kagamin cry?"

"Oi!"

"Hey no! That's not his problem, Momoicchi!" Kise abruptly explained. "But first things first, do you know that Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi are already together?"

"Yeah, I know about that already and my heart's broken-

"You're both girls, Satsuki-"

"-yes-

"-for fuck's sake!"

"-shut up Dai-chan, so now why is Kagamin the one who's problematic?"

"It's just that Akashicchi called Kurokocchi and told her to be ready because he's going to fetch her since they're going to Kyoto. Later when Akashicchi arrived, Kurokocchi hurriedly walked to the gates and talked to him with a smile on her face that reached her eyes." Kise explained. "Kagami's words, not mine."

After some minutes of contemplation, Momoi spoke. "I think Dai-chan's correct. You're stupid and that is a check for being useless boyfriend."

"See?" Aomine said with a smirk.

"Hey, what did I do?!"

Momoi sighed. "Kagamin, you just misunderstood your girlfriend, like how everyone else always misunderstood Tetsu-kun's actions. Akashi-kun was Tetsu-kun's first love, but right now you're the one she loves and not Akashi-kun."

Kise and Aomine made some teasing faces and gestures to Kagami behind Momoi, to which the latter go unnoticed and goes on explaining, ignoring Kagami's anger to the people behind her.

"Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun, as you knew, were very, very close when we were still at Teiko, more or less than the friendship of Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun." Momoi continued to explain. "So when Akashi-kun changed, Tetsu-kun was the first one affected."

Aomine dropped the teasing expression and tried hard not to laugh at Kagami's expense. "In other words, T-Tetsu was just happy because the… o-original Akashi came back." He covered his mouth and stomach and prevented himself from laughing. Kise did so too, unfortunately this time Momoi noticed them and banged the two heads to each other…

"Ouch!"

…making Kagami laugh at their expense.

"I finally got my revenge."

"Kagami!"

Kise cried crocodile-tears. "Waaah! Momoicchi so mean! I just laughed because Aominecchi knew such a thing!"

"Kise you motherfucker! I'll kill you together with that woman! Satsuki you-"

Momoi ignored the two of them and smiled silently. _At least I made Kagamin smile. I'm sure Tetsu-kun would love this news! I finally made another move!_ She thought and then faced Aomine. "Me what, Dai-chan?"

"You're-"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Satsuki!"

"Of course I am Satsuki. Now…" Momoi kicked the left shin of Aomine. "…let's go because we might miss the practice! I will definitely kill you if that happens!" She said and walked out of the fastfood resto.

While caressing his pained shin, he left out a 'tsk, tsk, tsk'. "Satsuki's such a pain in the ass, really." He stood up and faced Kagami. "Oi Bakagami, remember what we told you. And get stronger, I want to face you and Seirin in the InterHigh. I don't want you to lose until Seirin faces Touou. Got it?"

Kagami showed a proud smile. "Of course. We'll definitely beat you again and again."

"Keh. The only one who could beat me is me."

"Liar. We already defeated you."

"Because you had Tetsu and Zone." Aomine reasoned out. "This time, show me you're already strong enough to beat me even without Tetsu, or the Zone."

Kagami's proud smile got even wider. "Sure, I'll give you what you want."

"If that's the case then…" Aomine slung his back pack in his shoulders. "…see you Kise, Kagami."

"Yeah, shoo, shoo." Kagami said. The Touou's ace wanted to retort but let it slide when he heard Momoi calling him. When Aomine already disappeared Kagami looked at Kise…

…only to find him eating Kagami's hamburgers, his mouth obviously full.

"So that's why the loudmouth Kise is unusually quiet."

Kise paused in eating midway and looked at the person across the table. "What? 'M 'ungry."

Kagami sighed. _This is such a long day_ , he thought as he resumed eating and talked about other things with Kise.

But he couldn't help thinking what his girlfriend and her companion are doing right now.

* * *

 **Jewel:** I think Shiro wanted to add more since she loves you obviously but that's already favoritism so I transferred the last part to Chapter 3. But I'm glad she added some AkaKuro moment there.

 **Shiro:** Jusko dai Jewel! Nganung gihimo man to nimo?! TT_TT

 **Jewel:** …un…sa? Hindi ko maintindihan masyado.

 **Shiro:** *sighs* Bat mo yun ginawa?!

 **Jewel:** Kasi pinakialaman mo naman ang FB account ko.

 **Shiro:** Waaahh! Pasensya na! TT_TT May tinignan lang kasi ako eh! :3

 **Kuroko:** Uhmm, translator please?

 **Akashi:** Shiro's asking to Jewel why did the latter transferred the Chapter 2's last part to Chapter 3. Jewel did that because Shiro used Jewel's FB account again.

 **Kagami:** What language did they use?

 **Akashi:** Filipino and Visayan languages. Those languages are commonly spoken in Philippines.

 **Kagami:** Ooohh…

 **Kuroko:** By the way, is this a bit long for Chapter 2?

 **Shiro:** I haven't really got out of AU writing so sarreh. And *gasps* I finished this in 12:13 AM?!

 **Jewel:** Not surprising since you always finish a chapter in mornight times.

 **Shiro:** Fine, so I gotta sleep now. **More Reviews = Fast Updates**. Feel free to drop some reviews, okay? I won't push you. I would still update, however slower (if the ghost/silent readers won't let me hear their voices!). Don't worry, we'll answer your reviews and questions again. Shee yah! *signs out*

 **Jewel:** Got to sleep too *signs out, the other three follows*

 **Kise:** *signs in* Hey! Is anybody there?!

(I hope somebody out there reads my convo omake and likes it. And no, I'm not sorry for Kise xD)


	3. Chapter 3 - Borrowed Time

**Notes: Akashi's mini album with AkaKuro duet will be released on December 20! Hurray! And thanks to _Reinella, NIGHTANGEL21, Shiranai Atsune, and AyakiStory_ for reviewing ^_^ Here's Chapter 3!**

 _This bitterness inside_

 _Is an empty space I hide_

 _It never satisfies_

 _Living my life in a lie_

 _~ Cueshe (Borrowed Time)_

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 3~**

Hyuuga frowned when he looked at Riko, who seems nervous. She was clutching the chest part of her blouse and frowning. She was also sighing for the nth time. "Hey Coach."

Riko was startled at the Captain's call and looked at him. "W-what? Yes, I'm listening and I'm okay."

"Clearly you're not listening to me at all." Hyuuga said as he slightly played the strap of the coach's bag which he (gentlemanly) carried.

Riko narrowed her eyes and looked at him with dangerous intent, dropping her arms to her sides. "I am you dimwit."

"Well what am I talking about?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The players, about how they changed and whatnots and you being sentimental."

Hyuuga laughed a bit, annoying Riko. "Coach, I'm not talking at all. We talked about that yesterday."

"Okay, okay… s-sorry." Riko said while blushing, embarassed and the four-eyed captain finds it cute. "I'm just… just worried after all."

Hyuuga raised one of his eyebrows. "Is this about Kuroko? If it is then don't worry, she'll be okay because she's with her parents. I don't know about Kagami though. I heard from Furihata that he ditched his first afternoon class so I don't know if he'll attend the training since club activities usually start five minutes after the start of second afternoon class at this time of year and…" He trailed off when he saw Riko smiling _so_ sweet. _Too_ sweet it practically sickens him. He also knew what is the meaning of that smile.

"Hmm, is that so?" Riko said sweetly, but it vanished when she saw Nigou in front of the gym looking bored and lonely. Not just that, she suddenly lost her balance and clutched the chest part of her blouse tightly. "Now my heart just pounded louder than before."

Hyuuga, after hearing his coach's statement, immediately panicked and looked at her pale face. "H-hey, what?! Are you really okay or what?! Do you want me to call the- ouch!"

"No, I'm not going to the hospital you moron." Riko said after she regained her balance and punched Hyuuga's head. "It's just that, I rarely feel this kind of nervousness."

"Huh?"

"W-well… it's the same thing as I feel when my or someone's life that I care changes completely because of something, either bad, or good, or both. I felt this before my mom died. I felt this before we met Kagami and Kuroko. I felt this before we found Seirin Basketball team. And all of those events changed mine and other's lives."

Hyuuga took a deep breath silently. He knew what she's saying is true because he did saw her like this before he announced that he's forming the basketball team and he wanted her to be the coach.

"That's why I think…" Riko scooped up the sad dog and hugged it. Nigou looked slightly happy and wagged his tail. "…someone's life, or lives, would be changed today."

Nigou barked two times happily.

* * *

"10 minutes before we arrive to our destination." Akashi said after driving off when the eighth traffic light they passed turned green and after they talked about anything just like old days. "I think you should get ready."

"Ready?" Tetsumi's voice was filled with confusion.

"Yeah." He answered with a little shrug. "We're going to talk with my father about something." _Something I don't know and I want to know_ , he thought.

"Wait, your father?" She said. "But I thought you were sent by my parents to fetch me?"

Akashi frowned. _Something's not right_ , he thought again. "No. I mean, **my** dad told me to fetch you personally and not your parents."

"What?" She exclaimed. "I thought you were sent by my parents since my mom told me that whoever calls me today and inform me that he'll take me to Kyoto was sent by them. So I thought you're _that_ one since you are the only one who called me and told me to take me to Kyoto and no one else." She explained. "Are you sure we're not mixed up or something?"

Akashi sighed silently. "I think we should meet up with my father first before going to your parents."

Tetsumi did nothing but to agree and nod. She knew Akashi Masaomi was ten times more terrifying than his son, and she already met him a number of times with the GoM whenever they decide to hang out on Akashi's house in Tokyo. Although the old man took a liking on her (she had a hunch that it's because she's the heiress of a large company), Masaomi's gaze, presence and aura are still intimidating.

"I assume you have some vacation house here or business branch?" He asked again.

Tetsumi nodded. "W-we have both of them." She answered with a stutter.

Akashi slightly smiled at her nervousness and reached for her cold hand. "It's okay, I'm here. We've got each other's backs like we used to."

Tetsumi suddenly felt warm and calm as soon as the red-haired driver touched her hand. It's what always he does when he, or the GoM, can't calm her down enough with words whenever they're in game, or in difficult exams, or in trouble situations. Taking a deep breath of Kyoto's cool air, she replied. "Yeah, thanks."

He nodded and turned to the windshield and immediately saw the exclusive subdivision that the Akashis lived in Kyoto. "We're here." He said and took back his hand from Tetsumi's.

Even though he already took it back, the warmth still lingered and it made Tetsumi calm. "Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

Aomine kicked the stone while walking, his mind wandering in his thoughts. Momoi, who was looking at his weird attitude since they came out from Maji Burger, became worried instead of being happy that he's actively silent.

"Dai-chan." She called out in hopes of him waking up from his reverie, but he's still mentally absent. _What now?_ She thought, but her eyes widened with a realization. _Is she thinking about that porn star again?!_

"Dai-chan." She repeated louder, still she got no answer.

"Earth to Dai-chan." No one heard it.

"Dai. Chan." Still no answer. Because the pinkette was already annoyed at her companion's continuous kicking and dragging his feet, she decided to put her feet on his way, making him lose his balance on his next step.

"What the fuck-?! Satsuki!" Aomine cursed as he pushed himself up and dusted off his uniform before facing the Touou's manager. "The fuck's your problem?!"

"Don't use curse words in front of me, I'm a lady-"

"I don't care!"

"-and that's my line, Dai-chan!" Momoi kicked him again, this time it's in his stomach, making him collapse again. "What is **your** problem? I bet your mind's wandering to outside Japan again!"

Instead of retorting, Aomine sighed and got up and dusted himself off again. "I'm thinking about Tetsu and that Bakagami."

Momoi rolled her eyes. "Please don't remind me that." She said. "You know, contrary to what I think while you're dozing off earlier, you should be worried since Tetsu-chan's not mine."

"Grrah, Satsuki, you're both girls!" He complained. "And I will be more worried if Tetsu will be yours!"

But she just shrugged. "I'm open to yuri. And you do know that I could take good care of her."

"Hah! You're 'take good care' means killing her with your cooking!"

"Wait, are you telling me that my cooking is bad?!"

"Yes!" He answered. "I'd rather vote for Akashi than you and Kagami combined!"

Instead of answering her childhood bestfriend back, Momoi was silenced and was in deep thought. In less than ten seconds, she answered. "Oh yeah, I don't know you're capable of thinking about that Dai-chan. You're right!"

"Oi!"

"You know…" Momoi said, ignoring her companion. "…despite to what I've said to Kagamin earlier, I think Akashi-kun has more capabilities on making Tetsu-chan happy than her boyfriend, especially now that he's back." She sighed. "Truthfully, I won't be surprised if one day she'll tell me she's not happy with Kagamin."

* * *

When Akashi and Tetsumi arrived in Akashi mansion in the subdivision which is three streets and a block away from the subdivision gates, an aged butler that both of them were familiar with opened the front passenger door of the car and welcomed the both of them.

"Welcome Seijuurou-sama…" The butler said to the red-head, then looked at the teal-head (Akashi nudged her in order for her to be seen by the butler) with an acknowledging look and a happy smile, although Tetsumi could see his slight surprise. "…and Kuroko-chan, long time no see."

Tetsumi smiled slightly, and her baby blue eyes radiated happiness. "Yes Morikawa-san, long time no see." The butler, Morikawa, also knew Tetsumi since the GoM were still middle school, while he knew the young Akashi since he was 4 (the butler started to work at their household since he was 27, and he's now 40). They are also pretty close with each other.

Morikawa nodded, still smiling. "By the way, Masaomi-sama wanted me to accompany the both of you to the dining room."

Akashi and Tetsumi didn't say anything about this and followed the butler. When they're already half-way through, the red-head started to talk. "Does my father had visitors instead of Kuroko?"

"Yes." The butler confirmed. "From what I heard, they are Kuroko-chan's parents."

Tetsumi gasped inwardly. _What's the meaning of this?_ She thought as she continuously walked through the hallway.

"You'll know the answer right…" The three of them stopped in front of the dining room's see-through door (with see-through walls). "…now." Morikawa opened the door.

Tetsumi visibly gasped when she saw the sight of her parents laughing and talking casually with Masaomi. The three adults who heard the door open, and, in Masaomi's case, the teal-head teen's gasp, turned to the door to find the both of them looking surprised and clueless.

"Oh, hi Tetsumi, Seijuurou-kun!" Kuroko Sora, Tetsumi's dad, greeted the both of them. "Come, let's eat!"

"Hello Tetsumi-chan, Seijuurou-kun. I'm glad you arrived here safely." Kuroko Tsuruya, Tetsumi's mom greeted with shyness.

Masaomi nodded in satisfaction. "I'm also glad. Now please take your seats." He said, his voice although calm, is full of authority and coldness. "We're going to talk about your marriage."

Seijuurou and Tetsumi were surprised. The former knew this is coming because of the almost unnoticeable hints, but still he couldn't believe that his father would actually do this.

"Wait, what?" Tetsumi said, unbelieving at the news. "Our marriage? You mean… me and Akashi-kun?"

"Yes." Masaomi answered, confirming the female teen's fears.

The almost teary-eyed Tetsumi looked at her parents, who only looked down. _I'm sorry_ , she knew that's what they're thinking right now.

Tetsumi closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath in order to fight her tears and to calm her fast-beating heartbeat. When she at least calmed down, she opened her eyes again which is full of blankness that even Masaomi does not know what she's thinking.

"And why?" Seijuurou said calmly, but coldly.

"For our business." Another authorative voice was heard, although this time it was an old female one, but the elegance was there. Turning to the door they saw two women who just entered.

"Shiina-obaa-sama." Seijuurou said to the woman who owned the voice earlier. She had green eyes and dark red-violet hair and wore a white dress up until her knees and cream-colored high heels with golden bracelet, pearl earrings and necklace and a white hand bag. The woman nodded in satisfaction to her grandson and showed a fancy smile to everyone.

"Megumi-nee-sama? What are you doing here?" Masaomi said to his twin sister Megumi, who also had red eyes and dark red-violet hair (which was tied in ponytail) like his twin brother. However unlike her sophisticated mother and brother, she chose to wear a sleeveless blue shirt covered in gray long-sleeved blazer paired with cream-colored slacks and flats. Simple.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't want to know."

Still Tetsumi couldn't believe it. She's going to marry Seijuurou just because of business? _It's ridiculous, plain ridiculous to do. And here I thought they had brains_ , she thought as she shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to marry Aka- no, Seijuurou-kun just because of that stupid reason. Please excuse me." She then walked out of the dining room then turned to Morikawa, ignoring the elders' and Seijuurou's calls. "Morikawa-san, please lead me to the nearest guest room." She said, her tears now flowing freely from her eyes but her voice strong as steel.

Morikawa nodded and never asked what happened. "Understood, Kuroko-chan. This way please." He said, his hand pointing the left way. Tetsumi knew he was not just talking about her request.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Sora frowned at his daughter's stubbornness, then turned at the eldest Akashi, who had blank, unreadable face. Knowing what Shiina could do because of her power, he thought of an excuse to save her daughter and coughed. "Excuse me. I'm sorry Shiina-san for what Tetsumi had said. I'll straight her out later."

Shiina just smiled at him assuringly. "No, it's okay. I understand what she feels. But don't worry…" She handed her bag to her own personal assistant. "…I will be the one to talk to her." She said and that caused worry and fear for Tetsumi's parents and Seijuurou.

And even Megumi was worried, she knew what her mother could do. "Oh no Mom, _we_ will talk first. Privately."

Shiina slightly frowned. "Okay, if that's what you want." After that they left the room with their personal assistants and butlers.

Wanting to get out of the suffocating space of table, chairs, chandelier, flowers and candlelights called dining room, Seijuurou spoke. "I'll check on Tetsumi."

"P-please do." Tsuruya said. "I'm worried about her."

The red-haired teen nodded and walked out of the dining room.

 _Kuroko…_ He thought while walking down the hallway. _Kuroko, you don't know what you're doing._

 **She knows what she is doing.**

The next thing he saw is that all around him was black, but there was a light illuminating from God-knows-where. From the light there stood someone he knew from head to toe.

Someone who looks completely like him, except for the heterochromatic eyes and selfish attitude.

* * *

" _If happiness had a form, what would it look like? It might be something like glass, because one doesn't notice it normally. However, it is usually there."_

– _Lelouch vi Britannia, Code Geass_

* * *

 **Shiro:** I'm cutting it there! Btw, I called the both families in their own names because if I just said 'Kuroko', you don't know if it's Tetsumi, her mother or her father because they're technically Kuroko. Same goes as Akashi. Next chapter will be full of confrontations and face-offs, mwahaha!

 **Jewel:** Kuroko, Akashi, introduce your family and describe them.

 **Kuroko:** My parents were named Kuroko Sora and Shinozaki-Kuroko Tsuruya while the only grandparent that I knew is Tsubaki-obaa-san, which is the mother of my father.

 **Akashi:** My parents' names are Shiori, which is my dead mother, and Masaomi, my very strict father. My father's twin is Takenori Megumi, which is married to another business tycoon named Takenori Yamato. I consider her my older sister. My grandmother is Shiina, which is ten times more strict than my father is, but she's really caring actually.

 **Jewel:** Tell me what part of caring grandmother is she when she entered her grandson into a forced marriage?!

 **Shiro:** Ask me.

 **Jewel:** You're killing my fun. Oh, by the way, your grandmamhie looked young.

 **Akashi:** Both my dad and Megumi-nee-san's age are 32 while Obaa-sama's age is 56.

 **Kuroko:** Did I heard it right? Shiina-san's age is 56? She looked 30 or so. Even your dad and his sister just looked like our age if it wasn't for the height.

 **Shiro:** So who wants to review? *silence* Okay, **I'll update next year, I'm serious.** Bye! *signs out*

 **Jewel:** What?! You're kidding me! *signs out*

 **Akashi:** Yes, she's kidding. *signs out*

 **Kuroko:** Definitely kidding. *signs out*

 **Kise:** *signs in* Hey! Why did you guys leave me again!

(Because you're going to annoy us again as much as Shiro annoys us. Oh, who noticed that I, Akashi and Kuroko acted like the Three Ha-Ha Brothers? XD)


End file.
